Yamauchi Kakeru
'Yamauchi Kakeru '(山内カケル) is a supporting character in the DreamS anime "Butterfly Days" and little brother of Yamauchi Tsumugi and Yamauchi Azusa. He is 14 years old and a 2nd year in middle school. Kakeru was born on June 12 and is a Cancer. He has short spiky light brown hair and green eyes. He is 165cm tall and his blood type is B. Kakeru is voiced by Akimoto Kureno. Background Kakeru comes from a normal family. He has piercings on both ears (due to his sisters having piercings and wanting to have some too because he thought it would look cool). Personality Kakeru is always upbeat and energetic, and loves and excels at all sports. As a sporty kid, he has an outgoing personality, and also a sense of justice. He is very competitive, and even competes with his sporty sister Azusa in singing, dancing and sports. He can also be a bit airheaded and often forgets to do his homework, despite being the vice-president of the student council. Relationships 'Nakahara Rina - '''Rival. Because both of them attend the same middle school as their older siblings, they are known as the "popular little siblings". He annoys her a lot, but seems to have a slight crush on her. Their relationships is very similar to Rian's and Atsushi's. They are often seen arguing because they are both secretary and treasurer in the student council in their school. 'Yamauchi Tsumugi - 'Older Sister. He is very impressed with her singing, and often teases Azusa, saying "No matter how much you practice, Tsu-nee will always be better!". He is one of the few who are capable of making her angry, often because he barges into her room when Azusa kicks him out of hers, which easily angers her and ends up causing the biggest ruckus heard in the neighborhood (louder than Rian and Atsushi's commotions). He is sincerely guilty when these commotions happen, but he can't help it, and says it's "his role as the younger brother to be annoying". 'Yamauchi Azusa - 'Little Brother. She is often annoyed by him because he comes into her room often when she's practicing singing or dancing because her friends sisters are chasing after him everyday. She often tells him to man up and face them himself and not to run to her all the time. They are close and Azusa often teases him for his "fangirls". They are also very competitive and often compete in singing, dancing and sports. He and Azusa are often mistaken as a couple, causing them both to go "with this idiot?! Is that a joke?! We're siblings!" in sync, since they look nothing alike (since his original hair color is black but he dyed it light brown for the fun of it). 'Miyazawa Miori - 'Admirer. He is scared of her because she and Miku are always seen chasing after him and fighting for his love, often causing him to barge into his sisters rooms and angering them, causing even more commotion. 'Amano Miku - 'Admirer. He is scared of her because she and Miku are always seen chasing after him and fighting for his love, often causing him to barge into his sisters rooms and angering them, causing even more commotion. 'Takeuchi Jurina - ' Acquaintance. She often bosses him and Azusa around, since they are the two easiest targets, often annoying Kazuki and Rina, much to her delight. She seems to have a crush on Kakeru. Character Songs #Future Line #Kimi Ga Hikari De Aru Tame Ni #Warai no Kamisama ga Oritekita! (with Nakahara Rina) # Catch Ball Quotes *"Why are you so damn tall?!" ''to Horiuchi Atsushi & Amano Kazuki (Ep1) *"SOS! SOS! HELP! HEEEELP!" (Ep1) *"You must've drank a lot of milk, huh? Well your height and your boobs ain't gonna grow any time soon." to Yamauchi Azusa (Ep3) Trivia *His VA, Azusa's VA and Tsumugi's VA are real-life siblings (and in the same order as well, with Kakeru's VA being the youngest and Tsumugi's VA being the oldest). *He and his VA are the same age. *His VA and Azusa's VA went to the same schools. *He can change his voice from high to low, depending on his mood and the pitch of the song. Category:Male Characters Category:Butterfly Days Category:DreamS Anime